Your The One
by geostar18
Summary: This is when Rachel and Jesse are together and Jesse Pushes Rachel to do something she doesn't want to do and Finn Comforts Rachel about it and its a happy ending for both of them. I hope you enjoy and please REVIEW:DX


**hey guys:),so this is my new story. This is when Rachel is with Jesse and ive just made my own little story up. It includes some hurt and comfort, but also a bit of romance:)**

**Enjoy!:D**

Im just dozing off and hear a knock on my door. It was Jesse.

"Hey Jesse"

"Hey Rachel"

I kissed him and let him in.

"So what are you doing here?"

"Well i thought we could watch a movie or something"

"Yeah sure i don't mind"

"Good"

Me and Jesse sat on the couch watching Rent when all of a sudden he grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me close to him. He kissed my lips and my neck and for some reason it didn't feel right. Then he started to put his hand up my skirt.

"No Jesse i told you when im ready"

"Im sure you should be ready now,its been 2 months and im getting bored, can't we just do it please?"

"Jesse get off,NO i dont want to do it until im ready"

"i dont care anymore"

He pinned me against the couch and was starting to rip my cloths off. I kicked his leg so he fell off me and i ran to my bathroom and locked the door. I started crying. I thought Jesse loved me how could he do this too me?. I only thought of one person to ring while i was in there. Thank god i had my phone. I was going to ring Finn. It rang for a couple of second then he finally answered.

"Rachel?"

"Finn,Finn i need your help please come to my house"

I started crying even more

"Rachel whats wrong are you okay?"

"No i need you to come to my house quick okay, i just need your help"

"okay ill be there as fast as i can, okay"

I put the phone down. I went over to the bathroom door. It seemed really quite, so i opened the door and walked out slowly. Suddenly Jesse jumped out infront of me.

"Jesee, move i dont want to see you anymore"

"You've asked for this"

He picked me up went into my room and threw me on my bed. He took all my clothes of. I started to kick and scream hoping someone would hear me. I was thinking, Weres Finn?. He really need to get her quick. He started slapping me and kept saying " Get a Grip i know you want this" Then i heard someone knock on the door, it was Finn.

"Rachel,Rach open the door whats wrong?"

"FINN ARGHHHHH"

Jesse punched me in the eye so id stop shouting his name. He got up and walked out of the room. I put my dressing robe on and followed him. Jesse opened the front door then BAM, Finn Punched Jesse right in the jaw.

"You'll regret this Jesse what ever you've done, you'll regret it"

Finn Grabbed Jesse by the colour and dragged him outside.

"Dont ever come back here, UNDERSTAND?"

And he slammed the door in his face.

"Come here, let me see your eye"

"NO FINN THIS WOULD OF NEVER HAPPENED IF YOU GOT HERE FASTER, WHY DID YOU TAKE SO LONG YOU KNEW I NEEDED YOUR HELP FAST AND YOU TOOK FOREVER THIS WOULD OF NEVER HAPPENED IF YOU GOT HERE FAST ENOUGH"

He grabbed me in for a hug.

"NO NO NO"

I said while i hitted his chest three times. He pulled me in closer and i gave in. I put my arms around his neck and just stayed there hugging him for a couple of minutes then i finally whispered in to his ear while crying.

"It wasn't your fault, im trying to blame other people when it was my fault, i should of never came out of the bathroom until you got here, i should of never let him touch me, i should of never-"

"Shshsh, Listen"

He put his hands on both of my cheeks and looked into my eyes.

"It wasn't your fault at all Rach, It was Jesse's, he should of never done anything to hurt you, he's a horrible person okay?. Now do you want to tell me what happened?"

"No Finn, i dont want to talk about it"

"Baby you need to tell someone, you cant keep it inside"

"Okay Well heres what happened..."

I told him everything that happened, he grabbed me and gave me a hug.

"You listen to me, nothing ever will happen like that again to you, you hear me? i won't let anybody hurt you. No one hurts Rachel Berry, My Rachel Berry.

"I know,Thank You Finn"

I gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. He grabbed my hand put it on his cheek. He put it to his lips and kissed along my hand and arm. It felt right, i didn't care about him doing it, i loved the feeling i got when he touched me. I now knew why i didn't ever feel ready doing it with Jesse. Beaucause he's not the one, Finn is and he always will be. I want him to be my first. I Pushed my hand away from his lips and started to attack his. I grabbed his body and brought it closer to mine so there was no gaps at all. He was kissing me back more pasionate. He started kissing down my neck and all over my chest.

"Hmm i love you Finn"

Ohmygod did i just say that. I just told Finn Hudson I loved him. And i really did mean it.

"And you know what Rach?, I Love you You 2 "

I Pressed my lips against his and never wanted to let go.

I whispered in his ear.

"Your the one"

**So Thats my one shot done:D,hope you liked it. I just had this image in my mind of Finn and Rachel arguing but then it changing into Finn comforting Rachel and them saying there 'I love you'se and getting back together, Dont know when the next story will be on and i dont know what its going to be about but im sure it will be on soon:), Hope you enjoyed + Please REVIEW THANKS:DX**


End file.
